


The Cure

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No warnings.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings.

Title: The Cure  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Other characters: None  
Rating: G  
Challenge: Spring  
Author's Notes: No warnings.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Cure

~

“I’m bored.”

“We could go for a walk...”

Draco pouted. He’d hoped Harry would want to snog.

“I’ll buy ice cream,” Harry tempted.

Draco perked up, and soon they were sauntering towards the ice-cream shop.

Harry purchased chocolate cones, and, treats in hand, they strolled.

Draco ate provocatively, swirling his tongue and making moaning sounds. Harry was soon uncomfortably hard.

“Ready to go home?” he asked, grabbing Draco’s hand the second he was done.

“What’s the rush?”

Harry stepped close. “I’ve been hit with spring fever,” he whispered.

Draco smirked. Looked like there was snogging in his future after all.

~


End file.
